


December 19th - Ho ho HOLY SHIT WHY

by IMAgentMI



Series: RvB Ficlet Advent Calendar [19]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Felix is feeling Christmas-y.  Locus isn't.





	

Felix: “Knock Knock.”

Locus: [reading a book]

Felix: “Knock knock.”

Locus: [grunts]

Felix: “KNOCK KNOCK.”

Locus: [finally looks up] “What?”

Felix: “Look, would you just do this with me? Okay?”

Locus: [sighs, marks his spot in the book with a finger and turns to face Felix] “Okay, fine.”

Felix: “Knock knock.”

Locus: “Who’s there?”

Felix: “Felix.”

Locus: “Oh good. [looks down at his book again]

Felix: “Would you just finish this, for fuck’s sake?”

Locus: “Fine. Felix who?”

Felix: “Felix Navidad!”

Locus: “Glad that wasn’t a waste of my time.” [picks up book and walks out of the room]

Felix: “Fuck you! And Merry Christmas!”


End file.
